A story of existence
by Iridice
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Fearya. She is someone who has been ignored by others even more than Jack has. She is one of the very first beings in existence and is the very first to commit the ultimate crime. The daughter of the moon and the earth. She is the spirit of summer. The hidden guardian. The princess of darkness.
1. Shattered Darkness

"...why?"  
A wispered voice in the night.  
"Why?"  
Golden eyes, shattered beyond repair.  
"Please..."  
Hair as red as the blood on her hands.  
"Tell me."  
The moon shines on the carnage before him.  
"I'm sorry."  
Rain starts to fall as he weeps for his child.  
"I won't do it again."  
A beautiful dress of white silk is stained with blood.  
"I promise."  
A sword on the ground.  
"So please..."  
A sleeping woman on the ground. Her final resting place.  
"Please."  
Shattered eyes look at the moon and he weeps harder at the sight.  
"Help me."  
A light in the darkness as clouds part from the sky.  
A gasp as dark sand is pulled from her chest.  
Shattered eyes widen and fill with tears as the sand is obsorbed by the bloody sword.  
"Thank you..."  
Eyes finally close as the small girl collapses onto the ground.  
The moon weeps for his damaged daughter and wishes that he could have helped her sooner.  
Yet what is done is done and there is no turning back.  
The darkness has already won.


	2. In the beginning

In the beginning, there was the moon and the earth.  
Then there was life… and then there was death.  
Then time and knowledge.  
And finally more. For the moon and the earth had a child.  
A child of fire that started the first summer.  
When one day she cried and cooled the season to fall.  
Then one day she slept and the season froze to winter.  
Her heart ached for company and she created a friend from the snow.  
Then she gave him a name and Bunny came into being.  
As her heart warmed the season changed to spring.  
As the seasons continued she took the role of the keeper of order.  
The bringer of seasons.  
The name giver.  
The eldest sibling.  
The spirit of summer.  
Deaths assistant.  
The creator of nightmares.  
The Princess of Darkness.  
In the beginning there was a girl.  
In the end there was a shattered child.  
And then there was more.  
For when there is an end, there is always a beginning…


	3. Just a job

Zero-Four.

His eyes were filled with tears. His heart filled with fear. Then it stopped.

One-Three.

She screamed as she clutched the child to her chest. She begged for mercy. She was given none.

Two-Two.

The child cried. He asked why. Tears glistened in widened eyes. Tears fell. Then blood followed.

Three-One.

He asked why. Then he received his answer with grace. A smile. Kind words. Tears from hidden eyes.

Four-Zero.

Mission complete.

...

How do you know death?

What do you see when you think about dying?

Do you see a father doing his job?

Do you see a son trying to help his father the best that he can?

Do you see a girl doing the job she was forced to do?

Or, do you see a faceless black cloak holding a scythe over your head?

Have you ever noticed the sad expressions of those that are only doing their work?

Or have you only hated those that take away the life you were living?

Its understandable to hate the end of your life.

But must you hate the ones that help you pass over?

Must you hate the ones that are only doing as their told?

After all, it is...

Just a job...


	4. Each day

It all starts at five in the morning.

She wakes up before the sun rises with bleary golden eyes. She rises from her bed and prepares for the day.

When she finishes, her long red hair is brushed neatly and her eyes are fully aware. She is wearing long black trousers with a blood red blouse and black leather boots laced to her shins. A black and gold chained necklace with a charm in the shape of a silver sword dangles from her neck.

She silently exits the tree she uses as a home, careful not to awaken the animal residents that are still sound asleep. She greets the nocturnal creatures as she passes them by in the small forest of forever summer.

When she reaches the dirt wall at the edge of the forest she opens a wooden door covered in lively vines that greet her with a happy, "Good morning Mistress!" She smiles in return and politely replies before walking past. The door shuts firmly behind her.

She walks into a well lit room that shows all of the seasons on the four wall corners, the earth in the floor, and the sky on the ceiling. In the middle of the room is a platform with five large thrones and four smaller thrones facing the grand entrance. All of the thrones are empty at the moment.

Once she walks past the throne she goes to the back of the room and opens a door that is barely visible behind the large thrones.

Behind the door is a room with a large tree made out of, constantly shifting, silver sand. Surrounding the tree are multiple doors that looked exactly the same. The girl walked over to one and quickly went through.

"Good morning Fearya. How did you sleep?" A woman asked from her seat at the dining table. She was rather tall and very beautiful. Her eyes were a strange mix of brown and green and her hair was a soft chocolate brown with pieces of twigs and leaves, that never seemed to go away, stuck in it. She was wearing a simple green gown that complemented her tan skin perfectly. She had a kind smile on her gentle, yet stern, motherly face.

"As well as always Mother." The girl replied as she took her own seat at the table. A glowing ball of blue light flew out of the kitchen with a platter and set some food in front of her. She nodded politely before eating her meal.

The door opened quietly as a man wearing a fluffy white robe and ridiculously fluffy white slippers walked into the room with a yawn. His, almost white, blonde hair stuck up in the strangest way from sleep and his bleary grey eyes were barely open. He shuffled over to his seat and took some coffee from another blue orb. He sat there drinking his coffee and eating his breakfast in comfortable silence. Then the door slammed open and the silence was broken beyond repair.

"Hello all! Its a wonderful morning now, isn't it?" A man said cheerfully as he took his seat. He was wearing a long brown jacket that reached his knees over a lighter brown shirt and almost black trousers that covered most of his brown boots. Hanging from his neck on a silver chain was a charm that looked like an hourglass filled with silver sand. The mans silver hair hung over his eyes slightly and his small beard covered most of the bottom of his face. His infinite black eyes gleamed as he grinned at his family members.

"It was, until you showed up." The first man said with a glare. The other man rolled his eyes.

"Oh calm down mister grumpy pants. You needed to wake up more anyways. Can't have a zombie taking care of everything now can we?" He said with a grin before digging into his food.

"Shut up Time." The first man grumbled.

"Another argument again I see." A woman said as she walked into the room and sat down. She had the same brown hair as Mother, except hers wasn't filled with bits of wood and plants. Here eyes were a light amber color filled with intelligence. She was wearing a simple brown gown with slight gold trimming. Her small pair of black framed black glasses hung at the edge of her nose.

"Good morning Noah. How are the books going?" Mother asked kindly.

"Their going very well, thank you for asking sister." Knowledge said with a smile. Mother Nature smiled back at her little sister before Father Time started bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"Oh! Have you finished with that story I asked you to copy for me?!" He asked. Noah nodded and he started to cheer. The other man at the table rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so excited about this story. You must have seen the very same thing happen thousands of times before by now." He said. Time glared at his older brother.

"Oh shut up Manny. I happen to like these stories." He said in playful annoyance. The Man in the Moon smiled a little before continuing to eat his breakfast. The siblings sat there, having some not so polite conversation, as Fearya sat in silence. None of them were really surprised when the other three members of the household didn't arrive. They also weren't surprised when a man in a black cloak walked out of the shadows nearby.

"Good morning everyone." The man said as he took down his hood revealing shoulder length black hair and dark red eyes that looked like blood. His skin was extremely pale, though not sickly, and he had two small fangs that only became visible when he smiled.

"Good morning Death. How has Grimm been? We haven't seen him in ages." Manny said with a smile.

"He has been well thank you. Although things have escalated for the humans in the mountains recently, so now we have to work double time if we are to keep things under control." Death said with a sigh.

"Well that certainly is unfortunate. I hope that things go well. Good luck to all of you and your workers. And Fearya," He started as his daughter got up from her seat. "Please don't overwork yourself, alright? I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Goodbye everyone. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Fearya said with a smile to her relatives. She walked over to a coat hanger near the door and grabbed the single black coat that hung there. She pulled it over her shoulders and tugged the hood over her head, effectively hiding her entire body and face from view. A dark and shadowy aura surrounded her as she held out her hand. A scythe formed from the darkness around her and became a solid, and very deadly, black weapon of death. She nodded to Death and he nodded back before pulling up his own hood and summoning a simple black handled and silver bladed scythe of his own. The shadows near them darkened as they both disappeared into them. The four left in the dinning room sadly looked after them before finishing their breakfasts and heading out to do their own jobs.

Fearya spent most of the day helping Death and her cousin Grimm take the souls of the dying. Death had not been lying when he said it would be a lot of work. There were many dying humans that day and it took the three of them and half of the reapers to keep everything in order. By the time their work was over, and Fearya could finally stop, it was already time for dinner.

Fearya quickly got home and placed her cloak on its usual hanger in the informal dining room that was only used for breakfast and occasional lunches. Then she quickly made her way over to the formal dining room where dinners always took place. She frowned slightly when she noticed her siblings sitting down for their own meals.

Her youngest sibling, the spirit of spring, was named Bloom. Her golden blonde hair hung down in waves over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes shined with life. She was wearing a short pink dress with little pink high heeled shoes. A bright pink bow was stuck in her hair and an equally pink choker with a ruby tulip was wrapped around her pale skinned neck.

Her second youngest sibling, the spirit of fall, was named Autumn. Her hair was brown like their mothers and her eyes were a soft golden brown. Her slightly tanned skin was mostly covered by a long yellow dress with brown fur trimming that always made Fearya gag. She had a yellow headband with a red and brown maple leaf made out of crystal attached to it.

Her last sibling, the spirit of winter, was named Icarus. Although, he was known more commonly as Old Man Winter. He was only a few years younger than Fearya in appearance and almost one hundred years younger in actual life. Like his other siblings had, he had stopped physically aging at the age of thirteen. He had snow white hair that hung heavily over his right eye. His eyes were a dark blue with black tendrils in them, making them darker. He was wearing a lavish suit made of blue velvet and trimmed with silver. Frost coated most of his clothes, especially his dark blue cloak that he always kept clasped around his neck with a sapphire and silver snowflake pendant.

All three of her siblings sent her glares as she entered the room. They started ignoring her as she took her seat. The table was filled with pleasant conversation as everyone, except Fearya, talked to each other.

Soon after dinner started, somebody quickly walked in. It was a boy around Fearya's own age with a black cloak hanging off of his shoulders. This was Grimm Reaper. He was Death's one and only son. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, black boots, and a black shirt underneath his cloak. Around his neck was a silver chained necklace with a skull shaped ivory pendant that had dark eyes made out of obsidian. His, almost black, brown hair hung softly over his amber colored eyes. His black painted nails flashed as he clasped his hands together nervously.

"Grimm! Its a pleasure to see you again. Please, take a seat and join us for dinner." Manny said with a grin to his nephew. Grimm smiled a little and nodded before taking a seat beside Fearya who greeted him with a smile on her face. They quietly talked to each other as they ate their dinner with the others. Fearya's sibling descretly glared at them as they finished their food and left the dining room. They said good night to everyone before leaving the dining room and heading over to Fearya's home in the forest of forever summer.

"I'm really happy that I was able to have dinner with you and the others today." Grimm said with a smile as they made their way through the dark forest lit only by the moonlight.

"So am I Grimm. Its been a really long time since we've talked like this. I really do miss it." Fearya said a bit sadly. Grimm frowned.

"Fearya... You know that it wasn't your fault right?" He asked as they stopped in front of the giant tree that served as Fearya's home.

"I should have had more self control..." Fearya said sadly.

"It has nothing to do with that. Its their fault that they provoked you in the first place. You told them not to do it. They knew what they were doing. It wasn't your fault." He repeated. When she didn't respond he sighed and gave her a hug. She hugged him tightly back and allowed a few tears to fall.

"I know that its hard for you Fearya. I know that it hurts you. But please don't take it to heart. You are a kind and caring sister that would do anything for your siblings. Me, my father, and everyone else know that. Even if they don't. Even if they try to hurt you. I want you to know that you are important. You are loved. You may be my cousin but to me you are my perfect older sister. I love you more than anything and I promise that I will always be there for you. So, even if your in pain. Even if your hurting. Just know that I will always care for you. Okay?" He finished. Fearya nodded silently against his shoulder. After a few more minutes, Fearya let go of Grimm and looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks Grimm. I really appreciate it." She said. Grimm smiled back at her.

"No problem Fearya. I'll always be here when you need someone to hold onto." Fearya nodded and put a hand to her door handle.

"Good night Little brother." She said, making Grimm beam.

"Good night big sister." He responded before leaving for his own home through the shadows.

Fearya entered her house and noticed that all of the other residents were asleep. She smiled at them before getting ready for bed. When she was finished she climbed onto her bed and curled up under the sheets. She fell asleep half an hour later.

That night, she dreamed of holding a long black sword covered in blood as she walked up to her injured and weak cousin. She pointed the sword at his throat and he looked up at her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He silently mouthed the words, Big Sister, before she stabbed him in the heart. He kept smiling as his soul left his body and he let out his final words.

"I love you..."

Fearya woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. Tears ran down her cheeks as she forced herself to calm down. Once she was sufficiently calm she wiped away the tears and got out of bed.

Then the day starts over again.

Going through the same cycle everyday.

Having breakfast with half of her family, going to work for most of the day, going home to have dinner with her family, then going to her home and going to sleep.

That was how she went about her life, until the incident.

Until she lost everything, including her mind.


End file.
